Aniversary
by lilghost
Summary: Mika and Tohma's aniversary. The couple are IN LOVE and remembering certasin events of their lives. Quite funny. My retribution for 'Sayonara', because 'Sayounara' was sad and this one isn't. Review for a special surprize!


            Disclaimer and author's notes: I don't own Gravitation, nor Nittle Grasper. I don't care who does. ( Maki Murakami—Ed.) I decided to write this story after doing a long and extensive website search for Tohma and Mika fanfictions and coming up with two that don't include mostly TohmaXYuki NC-17 shit. (Censored—Ed.). So I want to write a Tohma and Mika-centric Nittle Grasper story that involves Tohma and Mika being in LOVE! Like, actually LOVING each other! Read the Author's notes at the end of the story for a special surprise gift for reading my story! (and it doesn't include me mailing you anything. It is free. No gimmicks.) I read a story where Mika saw a necklace she wanted in a store window; I don't remember the author or what it's called. If you are the author and reading this please e-mail me so I can ask your permission to use it and so I can give you recognition. I also read a story where Mika and her mother got in a car wreck, and Mika's mom died and Mika got scars all up and down her arms. Please e-mail me if you are the author so I can ask your permission too and I can give you recognition also. Now, after all my rambling, on with the fic!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Tohma-chan…" Mika said softly to the sleeping rock star. "Tohma-chan…" she touched his face tenderly. He blinked slightly, opened his eyes, winced at the brightness from the windows, and turned over.

            "Please, kaa-san, just 5 more minutes…"  This earned him a pillow womping and a slew of angry words to fly from Mika's mouth.  '

            "Ahou! It's our anniversary!"

            "Oh." He sat up and smiled sweetly at her. "I didn't forget, Mika-dear. I'm just tired."

            "I know you are, sweetheart." She hugged him around the middle and laid her head on his chest. He laid back down on his pillows. "But I'll be here to yell at you and keep you awake."

            "Do you remember when you couldn't yell?"

            "Oh god, that was a disaster!" she exclaimed at him.

            "I don't remember it as being such a huge disaster! I just remember that by the end of the day I had screamed myself hoarse. I think you need to have a refresher on that course."

            "Then tell me about it, Tohma-chan."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

            "Mika-chan, we're going to be late for school!" Tohma yelled down the hall to his fiancé, whom was taking her sweet time, making them both late to the university. She trudged out and didn't say one word to him, which bothered him. As they walked down the street, he tried to get her to talk.

            "Mika, what's wrong? Are you angry with me?" she shook her head. "It seems that way. Did I do something wrong? Please, tell me, Mika."

            "No." she rasped. Her voice was little more than a whisper, and she grimaced. "I've lost my voice." She struggled to say. His eyes got wide. 

            "Oh, Mika-chan…" he was suddenly struck with an idea. "I know! I usually know what you will say to people before you say it anyways, so why don't I talk for you?"

This worked fine, for a time.

            "Eiri-san, Mika chan says: 'Eiri, you were supposed…'" Tohma began saying to Eiri, whom was hours late coming home. Mika cleared her throat suggestively. "Oh!" he said quickly. "Excuse me, Mika-chan, but I didn't want to take that tone." She glared at him. "Alright. Mika-chan says (Tohma takes a deep breath and closes his eyes): 'EIRI UESUGI! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME HOURS AGO! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" both Uesugis cringed at Tohma's voice. Neither had ever heard him yell before. He smiled at Mika. "Was that better?" she nodded in awe. "I had the correct intonation, neh?" she nodded again, and then growled as she realized Eiri had run off.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

            "Okay, so it wasn't a _complete_ mess!" Mika laughed after Tohma had reenacted the whole story. "But I remember something that was." She looked serious suddenly. She caressed over his eyes, which shut as he sighed tenderly at the touch. "Do you remember, Tohma?" he nodded, and reached onto the end table. He put his glasses on, so he could see her. 

            "Unfortunately. Why don't you refresh my memory, anyways?"

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

            The members of Nittle Grasper (though they weren't called that yet) and Mika came pouring out of a bar. Ryuichi was more inept than usual, because he was drunk. Noriko was so inebriated she could barely remember who she was. It quickly came to everyone's attention that they did not know who was alright to drive home. Mika was still frightened of _riding_ in cars, after her mother's death, let alone _driving_ them. Everyone looked at Tohma.

            "You er' sill stober, aren't ya, Tohba- shan?" the very intoxicated Noriko slurred. He nodded. He didn't like to drink. 

            "Then you'll drive, right Tohma? I'd feel safer with you." That was all Mika had to say to convince Tohma to take the driver's seat. They drove through the nearly empty back streets of Kyoto. Tohma couldn't seem to remember which way to Mika's place. 

            "Tohma, where are you taking us?" Mika asked on more than one account. He just shook his head, and stared hard out the window, which was covered in rain. They were quickly approaching an oncoming car. "Tohma?"

            "Not now, Mika-chan." He kept driving.

            "Tohma?"

            "Not now…"

            "TOHMA!" she screamed. They came very close to the car, before Tohma realized it was there. He swerved suddenly, and the car went into the ditch. Luckily, no one was physically injured. Tohma was breathing erratically, and Mika was crying. Noriko and Ryuichi were scared somewhat sober. Mika grabbed his arm.

            "What did you do that for?! Were you just trying to scare me?! Tohma? SEGUCHI-SAN!!??!!" he whipped around suddenly to face her.

            "I COULDN'T SEE IT!!" he shouted. He leaned his head on the steering wheel. "I couldn't see it… everything was one big blur…" Everyone looked a little surprised.

            "When did you see the optam… optim… eye-doctor last, Tohma?" Ryuichi asked in his cute, mood-breaking manner. Tohma looked thoughtful for  a moment.

            "Never, I think." Mika's eyes hardened at Tohma's answer.

            "Well, you're going to a walk-in clinic tomorrow."

            They next day, Tohma walked out into the waiting room of the optomitrist/one hour lens makers. His head hung so the brim of his fedora and his hair covered his face. Everyone (whom had left and came back when he called) bounded over to him.

            "Well?" they asked in unison. He lifted his head. Eyeglasses were perched on the bridge of his nose. They made his cute- quota go up by 600%.

            "Ooooo!" Both girls squealed in anime perfect unison. Both Noriko and Mika grabbed one of his arms, and, not to be forgotten, Ryuichi hugged him around the middle. "KAWAII!!!" Both girls squealed in unison yet again. Tohma blushed cutely, causing another rush of squeals.

            "The doctor told me my sight was pretty messed up. I'm rather near-sighted, I have a slight astigmatism, and I may even be dyslexic, which glasses can't fix, unfortunately." Both girls stared at him with slightly pitying looks.  Ryuichi looked up cutely.

            "What's 'dyslaxix'?" he asked Tohma. Tohma smiled at him.

            "It's 'dyslexic', first of all, second, it's when you're eyes see some things upside down, or on it's side, or the words squiggle and squirm around the page." Ryuichi opened his mouth, but Tohma put up a hand, "And, before you ask, an astigmatism is when the lenses of your eyes are curved inward or outward. Mine are very slight, but still hard to see through." Ryuichi nodded. Tohma looked over to where Mika still had his arm.

            " You know, I used to think you were pretty, Mika." He said to her, smiling as though he wasn't insulting her. Noriko gasped, and Mika lifted a fist, ready to pound him. "But now I can see that you're beautiful." He told her this in a tone of voice that was matter-of-fact, no fooling around. Her eyes filled with tears, and she put her arms around his waist (after kicking Ryuichi off).

            "Oh, Tohma-chan…" he chucked her chin and gave her a little peck on the lips.

  eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee                                                                                                                                                                         

"Like this?" Tohma asked Mika, before kissing her like he had so long ago.

            "Mm hm. Just like that."   

            "You know, I still owe Noriko for the damages to her car."

            "Why don't you just pay her back. It's not like we're exactly hurting for money." 

            "God. Don't say hurting or money, Mika." Tohma covered his eyes with his hand and massaged his temples.

            "Why not?" Mika asked him.

            "Don't you remember?"

            "No. If I did, I wouldn't have just asked you why not."

            "Alright. Do you remember the time…"

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

"Dammit!" Mika exclaimed as she died again. She was sitting in front of the apartment TV, playing Super Mario. Tohma sighed. He couldn't chuckle anymore. His shoulders ached from sitting at the keyboard in the recording room, his feet hurt from standing at the keyboard in the practice room, but most of all, he couldn't move or feel anything from his fingers except for pain. He smiled as best as he could at Mika, which he supposed wasn't enough to mask how exhausted he was. 

            "Mika-chan, would you please hand me that pen?" On top of all his ailments, he still had to try and rewrite two more songs for the group, as their producer Sakano-san hadn't liked them, which he supposed was just adding insult to injury. Mika frowned at Tohma's weak smile, but handed him the pen anyways. He grabbed the pad of paper next to him, and winced as he tried to write the line that had popped into his head at the sight of her. He watched the pen shake and the ink come out messily on the pad of paper. 

            "Tohma, are you alright?" Mika asked, genuinely concerned. He nodded.

            "Oh, yes I'm fine, it's just that," he lifted his hands and looked at the swollen, blistered digits, "I suppose my fingers hurt a little bit from playing so much." She looked at his fingers.

            "Oh, Tohma-chan…" she took his hand and massaged it caringly. "There you go, overdoing it again, and do you say anything? Of course not." He lifted his other hand to her face.

            "Well, you see, Mika-darling, I need to hurry up and get rich and famous, so I can marry you."

            "Why not marry me now?"

            "Because I want to make something of myself first. I don't want my children to be born nobody's to a nobody and an angel…" he kissed her forehead, " besides, how would we pay for a wedding right now? We can barely afford all our bills and groceries."

            "You have a point. So, for right now, why don't you kiss me, and then let me write that stuff for you? You say it, I write it." He smiled, a real, unadulterated smile, the kind that always touched Mika's heart. He then swooped down and kissed her gently.

            "Alright. I say it, you write it."

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

            "Tohma…" Mika began rubbing his hands like before. He purred in her ear.

            "Good times, eh, Mika-chan?" he moaned softly again as she hit a soft spot in his hand. "Good times…"

            "Oh, god, do you remember what a fiasco our wedding was?" Mika asked him suddenly. He groaned a little differently.

            "Oh, sweet Jesus, that's not something I think that I would _ever_ want to relive."

            "Well, it's our wedding anniversary, so you're going to have to."

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

            "WHERE IS MY DRESS!?" Mika bellowed at her maid of honor, Noriko. 

            "I swear, Mika, I put it down right here!" Noriko said to her extremely upset friend. Mika was in just a slip and pantyhose, her hair was in a towel, and her makeup had yet to be done.

            "I can't believe this. The hairdresser is going to be here in 5 minutes, and my dress is missing." The photographer flashed her camera. A woman's magazine was covering the wedding. "THIS IS NOT A GOOD TIME!!" Mika bellowed at said photographer. The photographer fell backwards out of a window. 

            "Mika-san!" Noriko opened a closet, and saw that the dress was hanging there. "Mika, it was here the whole time! Someone must have put it back." Mika sighed in relief, and Noriko helped her put it on. The hairdresser then showed up.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

            "That's not nearly as much trouble as I had." Tohma told her. She smirked.

            "Oh ho! Is that so? I wasn't done."

            "Just you wait and hear the problems I had." Tohma said a little haughtily.

            "And then I'll finish telling you about all my problems." Mika stated a little pushily.

            "Let's take turns." Tohma suggested.

            "Tohma, we're turning this into some twisted, sadistic little game." Tohma laughed at the look on his wife's face when she told him that.

            "All the more fun, Mika-dear."

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

            "WHO SWITCHED MY PANTS??!!!" Tohma bellowed at everyone in the room. He was wearing a pair of pants that were enormous on him, and he couldn't find his pair.  He sat down on the bed in the hotel room, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Mika-san is _not_ going to be happy." Sakano jumped up.

            "I know, Seguchi. Why don't you switch pants with me? I'm not that much taller than you." Sakano immediately divulged himself of his pants, and held them out to Seguchi.

            "What the hell is going on in here?" Eiri Uesugi walked into the room. His pants looked too tight, and too short. "And why the _hell_ don't my pants fit?" 

            "Language, Eiri-san. Now, I believe that there is a small problem about our pants to attend to." Tohma indicated his own pants, which seemed to be Eiri's, trying desperately not to laugh at the situation. Sakano was blushing furiously at having been caught in his blue boxers (ya'll _knew_ ya wanted to know that they were blue! Ya hentais!). Eiri and Tohma quickly switched slacks, and everything was right. For the moment.

            "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!?!" Mika screamed at the 90 year old hair dresser. Mika's hair was up in a beehive formation, and it was adorned with at least fifty ribbons and bows. Noriko was snickering behind her hand. The hairdresser yelled back at Mika that if she didn't like it, then she could do her own hair. Mika screamed that that was just fine, she would, and that she wouldn't be paying the crazy old lady. Mika began sobbing on the vanity in her hotel room, as she just knew that the wedding was most certainly _not _going to happen now. Noriko took Mika's hair down from the crazy do, and in no time had fixed it.

            "Mika-chan…" she prodded softly. Mika shook her head. "Please, look at what I've done." Mika looked into the mirror. Her hair was twisted up elegantly, with a few nice, curled tendrils falling down by her face. There were a couple flowers sticking out of it, and as she surveyed it, Noriko put the veil on. Mika's eyes filled with tears again, as she turned around and hugged her best friend.

            "Oh, Noriko! It's beautiful! Thank you thank you thank you! It's perfect!" Mika looked at her face in the mirror, which was tear stained, red, and puffy. "Oh my god!" She and Noriko began laughing uproariously. 

            "I will ask you one last time, Tatsuha, before you force me to get _violent_. What. Did. You. Do. _With_. _The._ **_RING_**!?" The little ring bearer laughed under Tohma's livid stare and fierce tone.

            "I'll tell you if you introduce me to Sakuma-san." Tohma shut his eyes at the child's words, looking inside himself for the strength to not kill his future brother-in-law.

            "Tell me first." Tohma said in an absolutely no-nonsense tone. Tatsuha procured the $5,000 ring that Tohma had purchased for Mika from his lapel pocket. Tohma sighed in a relieved tone. Tatsuha then replaced the ring.

            "Sakuma-san. Now." Tohma grabbed the little fanboy's hand, 'obsessed at 11' he thought to himself as he led the young boy to Ryuichi.

            "Ryu-chan? This is my crazed little brother-in-law to be, Tatsuha. Tatsuha, this is Ryuichi Sakuma. There. You've met him." Before Ryuichi could even try to commit to memory the child's name, Tohma pulled Tatsuha away, and told him to put the ring on the pillow and leave it there, like Tatsuha's cousin-in-law to be Suguru was doing with Mika's ring for Tohma.

            Mika peeked around the corner at the aisle she was supposed to be walking down. Tohma looked awesome, like usual, in a black tuxedo, his hair in it's usual state of neat messiness. He wore his contacts that day, but Mika new that in the inner pocket of his tuxedo jacket were his glasses, and the jacket in the limo had his prescription sunglasses, just in case. He would take no chances after the night in the car. The crowd seemed to buzz with anticipation, and representatives of the media had all taken their proper places, which seemed to be everywhere to Mika. Special lights were set up over the alter, so that the all pictures would come out nicely lit. They're own photographer, in charge of Mika and Tohma's wedding album, had the best spot for picture taking, naturally, which was the upper tier. Mika had never seen so many cameras at one wedding, and her father had not only taken her along to see many, but she had been the maid-of-honor in Noriko's. Mika had looked out the window on her way to the room where to ceremony was to take place, and seen the sobbing mass of fangirls outside, some holding pitchforks, every girl ready and willing to kill Mika and take Tohma for herself if the chance came. This day was sadder than a funeral to many of them, as they were losing one of their most cherished pinup boys. Mika felt nervousness turn her stomach into a bubbling pit of hot lava, and she felt as though she was the volcano, ready to explode. She watched Tohma casually smooth a nonexistent wrinkle out of his slacks, and she envied his relaxed attitude about this. Of course, it was Tohma, and Tohma was never worried about anything. The organ music started, and Suguru and Tatsuha started down the aisle. A two year old Saki Ukai then began to tottle down the aisle, throwing flowers this way and that to the delight of the crowd. Next went one of Mika's friends and Sakano, and then Ryuichi and Noriko. Soon, it was Mika and Eiri's turn, as Eiri was giving his older sister away so their father could perform the ceremony. The music started over again, and Mika and Eiri stepped out of the wings. 

            The sight of Eiri in a full tuxedo, and Mika in her wedding dress overwhelmed Tohma for a moment. Eiri had taken special care to comb his hair that day. And Mika… Mika's hair was pulled away from her face, save a couple of curls, leaving her elegant neck bare. Her dress was strapless, and gracefully plain. She wore long white gloves, and her train was just long enough. Noriko had made sure that her friend had not worn too much makeup, and her lipstick was a pale pinkish color, rather than Mika's usual fire-engine red lips. Tohma's heart was filled with delight at how very well Mika had cleaned up. Then, that pride was replaced with terror. What if this didn't last? What if she decided halfway through the ceremony, as Tohma knew Mika was very capable of doing, that she changed her mind and didn't want to marry him? What if the small crush he had on Eiri presented a problem? The lights then began to seem very hot. He wanted desperately to take off his jacket. Before he knew it, he was running out the side door, into the garden.

            Mika knew something was up when she saw Tohma begin to sweat. He fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment, and then turned and bolted through a side door. Mika and Eiri stopped suddenly in shock.

            "Tohma!" Mika shouted, running as best she could in a long, puffy skirt, and high heels. She burst through the door to find Tohma sitting on a bench in the garden, with his jacket and tie off. She shut the door behind her, and prayed that no one else came out. "Tohma Seguchi, what exactly are you doing out here?"

            "Well, see, it got so hot in there all of the sudden, and I…" he sighed. "Truth is, Mika-san, I got hit by an irrational bout of worry, doubt, and nervousness."

            "You're… you're nervous, too?"

            "Too? You're nervous about this, Mika-san? I thought that you knew for sure…" she sat down next to him as he asked his question.

            "I was… and then I saw the raging fan-girls, and the cameras, and you… you got nervous? Tohma, I didn't think that you got nervous about anything!" He bit his fingernail when his wife-to-be said that, and then grabbed the offensive hand and held it in his lap. He had spent the better part of two years defeating that horrible habit, he wasn't going to start again now. 

            "Everyone gets apprehensive, Mika-chan. It just depends on how you deal with it… I suppose I didn't deal with it very well back there, did I?" he shut his eyes, and hung his in an ashamed manner. "Forgive me, Mika-chan?"

            "I'll forgive you if you come back inside and marry me right. But that means that me and Eiri have to go _all_ the way back to start of the aisle, and then walk _so_ _slow_ all the way to the _end _of the aisle…"

            "Why don't you just start at the end?"

            "Good idea."

            "You may now kiss the bride." Tohma swooped down, planted a very sweet kiss on Mika's lips, and the crowd cheered, and cameras flashed. Later on, at the reception, Tatsuha somehow found his way into a very drunk Ryuichi's lap, and Suguru was wrinkling his nose at _everything_, and Mika tripped and fell during her and Tohma's first dance as a married couple and sprained her ankle, and Suguru got so drunk from the punch that everyone had told him not to drink that he threw up all over the dance floor, and Mika smeared their wedding cake _all over_ Tohma's face, and he about had a hissy fit when he thought no one was looking, and eventually Tohma found his hat, and was soon donning it, and Tatsuha got drunk from the sips of wine that the drunk Ryuichi was giving him, and Tohma and Mika were almost mobbed by rabid fan-girls when they tried to get to their limo, and they would have been utterly swamped if not for Nittle Grasper's gun-crazy manager and bodyguard K-san.

            The next day, at the resort in the Bahamas that Mika and Tohma had gone to for their honeymoon, Mika looked over to her husband, and noticed a light red blush covering his cheeks as he looked at his laptop. 

            "What is it, Tohma? What are you blushing about?" Tohma jumped three feet into the air and closed the laptop quickly.

            "Nothing, Mika-san! I… I wasn't blushing… I must just be tad flushed… from the champagne last night…" Mika smirked coyly.

            "Or maybe it's from some of the other events last night."

            "Mika!" Tohma gasped and blushed a deeper red than before. His shock at her blunt comment put him off guard long enough for Mika to grab the laptop.

            "Now, let's see here…"

            "Mika, no!" Tohma was too late. Mika tried not to laugh at what she saw. Tohma blushed again.

            "Tohma… Tohma, _Tohma_, Tohma." On the screen was the front page of Tokyo's premier newspaper*, and the picture was one of Tohma running towards the door. The headline—HOT KEYBOARDIST HAS COLD FEET?

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

            "You've never let me live that down!" Tohma said indignantly as Mika laughed so hard she almost rolled off the bed. "Stop laughing at me!" Tohma said, trying hard himself not to laugh. It was rather funny, after all, that _he_ would get that nervous about _anything._

            "Okay, okay…" Mika stopped to catch her breath. "One last story before we get up. But you have to tell it, because I am too short of breath."

            "Alright, alright." Tohma said. He thought for a moment. "I have the perfect story."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

            Noriko, Ryuichi, Tohma, and Mika were walking in the mall one day, window shopping. They were 19; this was long before Nittle Grasper was famous. They were a band, but they did not have a name. And they were all definitely starving students, except for Ryuichi, who was a starving mooch off of Noriko, because he wasn't in college. Mika was wearing a miniskirt and a long-sleeved shirt; she never bared her arms after the accident with her mother. Tohma had on a sweatshirt that said 'I think, therefore I am not you' and jeans, nothing like he would wear now. Noriko was wearing a purple halter top and flared jeans, and Ryuichi was dressed in a hooded tee and khaki shorts. It was one week before Christmas, and the group of friends (Mika was Noriko's best friend, Ryuichi was Noriko's 'charge', and Tohma was Ryuichi's best friend when they all met when they were 9) were upholding a certain ritual; they all went shopping together, got gifts for each other, and exchanged them beside the fountain in the center of the mall. They passed a hat shop, and while Tohma stood in front of it for a while, everyone left him, double took, and ran back. The display had a pyramid of hats, and Tohma was staring at the fedora at the top.

            "What ya' lookin' at, Tohma?" Noriko asked him.

            "That one." He said, pointing to the fedora in the window.

            "Why that one, Tohma-chan? That doesn't seem like you, na no da!" Ryuichi exclaimed.

            "I remember… my father used to wear one." They all knew about Tohma's father. He had walked out on Tohma's mother and Tohma when Tohma was really little, going back to America, where he was from (why else would Tohma be blonde and have green eyes and be so tall [I am going by the manga height]?). Eventually, the group tore Tohma from the window. They continued to walk until they passed the jewelry store window.

            "Whoa!" Mika exclaimed, "Check that out!" in the window was a necklace on a velvet pillow. The necklace had a platinum chain, and three diamonds on each side of a  light emerald pendant which was surrounded by diamonds itself(like this ---oooOooo---). The price was phenomenal. Mika sighed. "Forget it." She began to walk away. Tohma grabbed her arm.

            "Don't look so down, Mika-san. Look, I can't do it now, but one day, when I'm rich and famous, I _will_ buy you that necklace." Mika smiled at her boyfriend's polite gesture.

            "I'll bank on that…" they began walking again.

            Later on, by the fountain, the four friends exchanged gifts. Noriko gave Tohma (as a joke gift) a feather boa, with a CD of his favorite band wrapped up in it. She gave Ryuichi a headband, and she gave Mika a tube of lipstick. Ryuichi gave Noriko a book ('"How to Deal With Dummies" for Dummies'), Tohma a turtleneck shirt, and Mika a candy necklace. Mika gave Noriko a black miniskirt, and Ryuichi a great big lollipop. Tohma gave Noriko hair-clippies with rhinestones, and Ryuichi a pink stuffed rabbit that Ryuichi had been drooling over in the toy store. Ryuichi promptly named it Kumogoro. Then, it was Tohma and Mika's turn. Mika shoved a large box at Tohma's chest, and blushed madly as he opened it. It turned out to be a hat box.

            "Oh, Mika, you didn't…" he breathed. He opened the box, and there was a fedora hat. "Mika, that hat was almost 100 dollars (I don't know yen)"

            "Yeah, well, to tell you the truth, it's not the same hat. I found it for cheaper in a costume shop." She kicked at the ground.

            "How much, Mika?" Tohma asked sternly. The four friends had a ten-dollar-each spending limit.

            "Umm… 40?" she said in a questioning, quiet tone. Tohma's eyebrows shot up. 

            "Mika! Now you've made me feel bad! I didn't spend nearly as much on your present!"

            "Oh, it's okay, Tohma, I knew how much you wanted it, and I knew that you wouldn't be as happy with anything else… Tohma, what the _hell_ are you doing?" Tohma had gotten down on one knee, right there in public. People turned to look.

            "This is your present, Mika." He reached into his back pocket, and procured a ring box. He flicked it open, and it was a costume-jewelry ring with a large light green rhinestone in the middle, and a bunch of diamond-like rhinestones around it. It looked just like the pendant on the necklace she wanted.

            "We've been friends since we were little, Mika-chan, and we've been dating since we were 14. I love you, Mika, and I want you to spend the rest of my life with me. Will you marry me?" the entire mall seemed hushed in anticipation of Mika's answer. Mika's eyes were large, and her mouth in the shape of an upside-down U. 

            "Well…" Noriko prodded Mika along. Mika exhaled.

            "Well, duh, Tohma, of course I'm going to say yes," Tohma's face broke into a hesitant smile, "I mean, we're in public, where everyone expects me to say yes, and you asked so nice and all." He smiled even wider, and jumped up and hugged her tight, and swung her around and around as everyone around applauded and Noriko and Ryuichi cried on each other. Tohma slid the ring on her finger.

            "You don't know how long it took me to get this ring out of the crane machine." Mika began to twitch at his words.

            "Crane… machine…?" she forced out of her mouth. Tohma grimaced at the look on Mika's face.

            "I should probably run now, huh?" he asked his two future Nittle Grasper band members.

            "Uh huh! Uh huh!" they said in unison, nodding enthusiastically. Tohma took off down the hall at a dead sprint, with Mika close behind.

            "YOU GOT MY ENGAGEMENT RING OUT OF A CRANE MACHINE!?!" she screamed after him, throwing whatever objects she could at him. 

            "I'm sorry, Mika-san! I just thought that it looked like that necklace you wanted… and I spent a lot of quarters on that machine!!"

            "IT WAS A QUARTER CRANE MACHINE?!" she shouted incredulously. Tohma shouted a few choice four letter words as bricks became the objects aimed at his head.

            "They make such a great couple, na no da!" Ryuichi exclaimed to the mall.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

            Tohma and Mika were rolling across the bed with laughter at this latest entry to the saga of their relationship. 

            "That… that reminds me." Mika said, sitting up, and trying to stop.

            "Re… reminds you of what?" he asked her, also trying to catch his breath. She offered him a wrapped package.

            "I got you a present." He rose one eyebrow; they rarely got presents for each other for anniversaries. He took it, opened it, and blushed red.

            "Mika-_dear_!" it was a framed copy of the newspaper article about their wedding, and the picture of him running away.

            "Look on the back." She told him eagerly, he turned it over. On the back was an inscribed poem—

'The balance sheet that is my life

Needs your perfecting

I add and add and add

But by myself I get nothing

Over and again

Love will never end 

The nature of 'aishiteru'

Is it will come back again

You can't blame my love

Because it never fades

Love's numerous flaws

Are what makes it stay

When I'm all alone

Tomorrows all I know

And though the dawn is dark

I feel that I need to go

I don't care for luck

As long as love is done

And you're next to me when the battle is won**'

Tohma looked up at his wife.

            "That's absolutely beautiful, Mika-chan." He smiled his signature smile. "I got something for you, too." She arched one eyebrow nearly imperceptibly. He reached under his pillow, and brought out a narrow box. Mika ripped it open, and saw that it was one of those green velvet boxes that jewelry comes in.

            "What is it this time, Tohma?" she asked almost sarcastically. She pointed to her jewelry box. "I'm most definitely 'iced' out."

            "Just open it, Mika." Tohma's tone was quiet, but demanding, and Mika was not one to mess with Tohma when he used that tone. She opened the box, and gasped. Tears quickly began spilling down her cheeks. Inside was a necklace with a platinum chain, and three diamonds on either side of an emerald pendant that was the exact shade of Tohma's eyes, which was surrounded by diamonds itself. The exact necklace she had wanted over ten years ago.

            "Oh, _Tohma_…" she breathed quietly. He pulled her into his arms.

            "I had to search all over Japan for it; it ended up being at a small shop in Hokkaido. The emerald isn't the same shade, not exactly. A promise is a promise, Mika-dear." She nodded, and let Tohma pull her into a deep, loving kiss.

Fin

Owari

Or, for those of us that only know plain old English—The End.

Author's notes:

* I have no clue what the name of a newspaper in Tokyo would be. If you know, please send me a review and tell me.

** these are lyrics to a song that I wrote to the tune of 'Heart of Sword' from Kenshin using the translation for the song. If you want to see the song, send me a review and tell me.

This story is my retribution for a story that I posted not too long ago called 'Sayonara'. I felt awful after giving my very-favorite-anime-character-above-no-other-anime-character-in-the-world-not-even-Darien-from-Sailor-Moon-and-I-have-loved-Darien-since-I-was-six-Tohma-Seguchi such a horrible life, and everyone told me that the last story was very sad. So I wrote this. And, as a special gift to everyone, if you review my fic (and not just for this, you have to at least _make up_ something to say about my fic, meaning that you have to have _read_ it) I will send you a special bonus story that Tohma and Mika tell that I didn't have time to write into the fic! I really wanted this little story to go in but the fic was too long already, so it had to go. So please review. Anyone who reviews gets the story!


End file.
